1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pedaling force measurement device for measuring a plurality of parameters for pedaling force acting on a crank arm having a pedal attachable on one end and a crankshaft attachable on the other end, the pedaling force being due to the pedal being pushed.
2. Background Information
Pedaling force measurement devices are known in the prior art for measuring pedaling force acting on a bicycle crank arm in terms of a plurality of parameters due to a pedal being pushed (for example, see PCT International Publication No. WO/2011/030215). In a conventional pedaling force measurement device, parameters in the for of a vertical force component of the bending moment, a longitudinal force component of the bending moment, and the position of the pedal in the pedal axial direction acting on the crank arm are measured using a strain gauge. The measured parameters are displayed on a display device.